


After the wedding

by aegislash



Series: Frederick and Muku's married life [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frederick the Awkward, Honeymoon, Lube, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, during time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the chapter 11 - chapter 12 timeskip. Frederick and his wife's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW fic! Apologies for any OOC, it's my first time writing a non-drabble FE:A fic.  
> Yes, I did name my MU Muku because I'm plain ol' lazy. I also didn't know how to end it, so forgive the abrupt ending! Other than that, not a whole lot to say here.

Laying on the bed inside their bedroom within the new house the Exalt provided for them not long before the wedding, the newlyweds held hands, looking straight at each other. There was something they both wanted but were too shy to ask for. The wife had decided to make the first move by giving her husband a peck on the lips, with him turning it into a full-on kiss.

They could both feel their body heat when that kiss resulted in him getting on top of her. The way her fingers fondled the buttons of his shirt whilst undressing him, how her tongue moved seamlessly against his, it made him want her all the more. She wanted him too, she loved how gently his hands stroked her skin and how his eyes could pierce her heart like Cupid’s arrow. It was when she had just managed to get his trousers off when he pulled away, by then she just in her white, lacy and ribbon-adorned underwear.

"A-Are you sure you want to keep going, Muku?" He inquired, fumbling his hands together. "If you don’t want this, it’s alright with me…" He was honest with his words, he wouldn’t hold his love’s decision against her.

"Frederick, I really, _really_ want this.” She replied warmly but also lustily. It was clear that they were both pretty damn horny. They continued to undress. Frederick chuckled slightly as he freed the stockings from her garter belt, caressing her thighs in the process. Muku squeaked as he removed her bra and slid his hand down her back to her child-bearing hips.

"Aah, my love, you have the body of a goddess." To another man, her breasts were too small and her hips too wide for their standards, but not to Frederick. He was never really a ‘boobs’ man, he’s always preferred the lower half, legs in particular, and by the Gods did Muku have some impressive legs. Muku’s face turned ruby-red from embarrassment. She wanted to get him back, maybe yank on his chest hair or pinch his nipples or squeeze his firm buttocks, but she was shaking too much from her horniness to do so. Frederick slowly slipped off her knickers, revealing her pink-tinted genitals with neatly trimmed lavender pubes. And before she knew it, his index finger was pumping inside her and his thumb knuckle was rubbing her clit.

"Oooh, it _is_ wet in here…” He whispered into her ear, gently kissing her earlobe. “But it’s also a little bit of a tight fit. Looks like I’ll be needing a little something extra…” He could hear the mewls and moans of pleasure coming from his wife, seeing her smiling face, it made him happier than anything that his wife was enjoying it. Although, it also made him hard. He removed his finger from her to pull down his boxers and fetch the lube from the nearby closet. Muku just noticed he stopped when he was returning to bed, bottle in hand.

"Huh? Frederick, where’d you - WOAH!" Just when she was getting up, she gasped. "Y-Your cock is huge!"

Right before her was Frederick’s hard, throbbing dick. She always thought he’d be big because he’s always got moose knuckle in his uniform, but she wasn’t expecting him to be nine inches. Or was she expecting it to be so hairy. Once he made a slow return to the bed, she stroked her fingers against his hard-on, prompting a low grunt from him.

"A-Ah… Muku, can I apply the lubricant now? I-It’s just that I don’t want to hurt you…"

"Go ahead. I get why you’d want to use lube, I mean, it IS a huge dick." After he applied a quarter of the bottle, they were all set to enter. She spread her legs and he climbed on top of her. Somewhat nervously, he placed the tip of his cock to the hole and put it in inch-by-inch. He was relieved that she didn’t react negatively to having such a large organ inside her, but also that he managed to get all of it in.

"If it starts hurting, please tell me, okay? I’ll pull out immediately." He moved his hips lightly, in a slow and even rhythm. He used the arm he wasn’t holding Muku with to feel her body, starting with the face, neck, breasts, waist, hips and finally her legs. She loved having him explore her, as if he were an adventurer at sea, and he knew the right places to touch her. She replied to all of it with satisfied grins and soft moans.

"Fre… Freddy… f-fas… ter… faster…" With the words just barely out of her trembling lips, Frederick thrusted faster, but still keeping an even rhythm. Even with the amount of lube he put on, he was still worried that she’d yowl for him to stop if he was uneven. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist. There was one thing about him that surprised Muku, however: he was actually quite loud. Being quite loud herself, it was a bit of a shocker that someone as stoic as _Frederick the Wary himself_  was noisier than her. Even his grunts were just as loud, if not louder, than his regular moans.

"Ah! It f-feels lovely Muku… it feels really good…” It was the first thing he said since he started thrusting. And it was true. He loved how it wasn’t too tight for him, the wetness (although that could’ve been the lube) and, most importantly, he loved that Muku was enjoying it too and that she wasn’t in pain. She loved it as well, his gentleness and exploration of her body were her favourite things about it. Even how the hairs on his cock would prickle against her labia turned from irritating to something she stopped feeling. She would occasionally latch onto his shoulders to kiss him and ruffle his brunet hair. This went on, gradually becoming faster and harder, until Frederick suddenly stopped thrusting, breathing heavily.

"F-Freddy? What’s wrong?"

"Muh… My b-body… is r-ready…" He stammered out, sounding strained. It wouldn’t be long now until he came.

"Aah, so you’re gonna come now, huh?" He nodded. "In that case, please come inside me, I’d love that a lot!"

They held each other close, nails digging into one another’s backs. Rhythm no longer mattered to Frederick, he needed to shoot his load and _fast._ Not that Muku minded, in fact, the increased speed made her come first. He buried his face into the pillow, growling as he orgasmed right inside her. Pulling out his flaccid, semen-covered dick, he moved to his side of the bed. Both of them were panting.

"How was that, love?"

"I loved it!" She spoke with a glint in her eye, throwing herself into his muscular chest.

"I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. As your husband, I’d do anything to make you happy, milady." He kissed her on the forehead before setting her onto her side of the bed. Unlike her, he didn’t fall asleep straight away, instead reaching out to hold her hand.


End file.
